Learning to Love: To Begin Again
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Nearly six months have passed since we last saw our favourite couple; Ben has something to put to Mal - how will she take to it? Let's find out, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome back to our series! I hope you like where I am going to go with this story. Again many thanks for coming on this journey with me, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**P.S. Content Warning for suggested smut in this chapter.**

* * *

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I was currently on my way to Auradon Castle; Ben had rung me to tell me that he needed to talk to me about something. I did start to worry but he put my mind at rest by telling me that there was nothing wrong. He just wanted to run something by me; however I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't excited to see him. It had been nearly a week since I had seen him so I was excited to see him.

As I made my way towards the castle gates I started to get turned on as I started to remember what had happened the last time we saw each other. Since we had spent the weekend together nearly six months ago me and Ben had become very familiar with each other. I knew that there was a good chance that me and Ben were probably going to be intimate tonight - and I couldn't wait as I had missed him.

"Ben" I said happily as I walked into his office.

"Mal" he answered as his eyes lit up when he looked over to me. I felt my stomach flutter as I made my way over to him; I still couldn't get over how he made me feel - and I never wanted this to change.

"You wanted to see me?" I teased as I walked around his desk.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I have an announcement to make" he advised. "Come and sit on my lap" he smiled at me.

"As you wish" I answered as I slid into his lap and I snaked my arms around his neck. "First things first though Ben" I flirted.

"What?" he asked.

"This" I replied before I crushed my lips against his and it wasn't long before my hands slid into his hair under his crown. I felt Ben's arms tighten around my waist and he quickly deepened the kiss. He then moved his right hand and cupper the left hand side of my face and he started to kiss me more passionately. When me and Ben pulled away from each other we rested our foreheads against each other's and smiled at each other.

"I see" he panted at me as we bumped our noses against each other's. "Someone has an addenda" he teased.

"Just like you" I chuckled. "Sorry" I quickly added. "What is this announcement?" I questioned.

"I would like to reintroduce you as my lady of the court" he declared.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes" he confirmed. "If I am being honest I never really took the title from you" he shrugged.

"Really?" I asked in concern. I didn't know this; I thought that given the fact that I had broken up with Ben and we had been apart for a long amount of time I still wouldn't have that title. In fact it confused me why Ben hadn't removed the 'Lady of the Court' title from me; unless he always hoped that we got back together - or maybe he was waiting until he was with another girl long enough to give my title to them? But this wasn't really a conversation that I wanted to have at the moment - I didn't want to think of my Beast with anyone else.

"No" he replied as he shook his head. "As you know no one has ever came close to you" he said lovingly as he slowly stroked his thumb down my left cheek.

"Likewise" I smiled at him.

"So what do you think?" he enquired.

"It is a great honour" I noted. If I was being honest I had completely about that side of being with Ben; yes of course I had been attending events with him as his partner - but being 'Lady of the Court' never crossed my mind, strangely.

"Yes" he nodded. "But do you want it?" he urged. I then began to think about how things were before we broke up; admittedly this role was one of the reasons I questioned whether I was good enough for Ben. But this time felt different; we felt stronger and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Yes" I answered and I watched as a large smile spread across his face. "Good" he answered before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. When we broke apart we both smiled at each other and cuddled back together.

"Let's get the wheels in motion then" he grinned and I pressed a kiss against his cheek before I snuggled back into him. Yes this was a serious development in our relationship but this was a commitment to Ben that I was very happy to commit to.

* * *

Before I knew it I was being dropped off at mine and Evie's house; I would have stayed over tonight but me and Ben both had to be up really early in the morning and I had left all of my things at home. So with heavy heart we put our clothes back on after being intimate and Ben come with me and dropped me off. However before I got out of the car me and Ben had a very heated good night kiss - that neither of us wanted to end.

"Evie!" I called after I unlocked and opened our front door. "Are you still up?" I asked as I watched as Ben's limousine pulled away before I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Yes!" I heard her answer.

"Good" I replied as I walked into our living room to see Evie cuddled under a dark blue fleece blanket as she was watching a film that I didn't know the name of. "I have something to tell you" I advised.

"Oh" she muttered as she picked up the TV remote and she paused her film as I sat down next her. "What?" she questioned as she looked me up and down.

"There was a reason why Ben wanted to see me" I explained.

"Really?" she winked at me.

"Not like that E" I whined.

"So you didn't have some fun?" she teased.

"Of course we did" I answered. "Anyway-" I started hoping to change the subject so we could move off mine and Ben's antics. "Promise to keep this secret?" I begged.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Ben wants to reintroduce me as his lady of the court" I advised.

"What?" she exclaimed as her face dropped in shock.

"Yes" I nodded. "Apparently he had never taken the title from me" I added.

"Really?" she questioned in confusion.

"Yes" I repeated.

"Did he say when the Cotillion would take place?" she asked eagerly.

"No" I replied as I shook my head.

"Ok" she nodded. "Well I need to start planning" she added.

"Let me guess-" I teased. "My dress?" I chuckled.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she reached over and picked up one of her sketching pads. "I want you looking just right" she advised.

"Thank you sister" I smiled.

"Your very welcome sister" she grinned and I unpaused her film for her as she started to sketch options for my dress for my Cotillion. As I watched her eagerly sketch I couldn't help but smile at her; she was just as excited for Cotillion as I was - and I couldn't wait to see what dress she would finally come up with.


	2. Chapter 2

_**MAL FAERY TO BE RE-INTRODUCED AS LADY OF THE COURT OF AURADON!**_

* * *

_Today His Majesty, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon announced that he is planning to re-introduce his girlfriend, Mal Faery as his Lady of the Court._

_After restarting their relationship and being together for a year and a half they have both decided that it is time for Mal Faery to return back to her royal duties as his Lady of his Court. Mal Faery has been seen accompanying his Majesty on meetings and events for nine months now. So it was only a matter of time that the Kingdom knew to expect this change in their circumstances._

_There has been some concern going through their relationship; given that Mal Faery has already pushed the brakes on their relationship previously. However their high profile pair have stated that they are stronger than ever before - which is nice for the Kingdom to see. His Majesty and Mal Faery are such a loving couple to one each other; and the Kingdom are rejoicing at the fact that in time we could see the couple morph into the future royal family of this Kingdom._

_The arrangements for the Royal Cotillion is going to be the 20th of May, which actually coincides with his Majesty and Mal Faery's second anniversary. This makes the night more special for the couple as this is seen as they are both committing themselves to one another once more._

_His Majesty invites the whole Kingdom to watch the ceremony as it is going to be televised; and council members are being invited to the event._

_It has been rumoured that Evie Grimhilde's company Evie 4 Hearts company is making Mal Faery's dress; and the whole Kingdom is waited with bated breath what stunning ensemble that Mal Faery is wearing!_


	3. Chapter 3

Before I knew it, it was the twentieth of May and I was filled with a wave of emotion. In a few short hours I would be re-introduced as Ben's Lady of the Court; and I knew what this entailed but I was ready for it. I was ready for everything that Ben needed me to be; however this time there was a couple of differences. First of all I felt more confidence in my role as I had the experience from last time; and second of all Ben had made me promise him that if I started struggling even a little bit I had to tell him. And now that I knew how it felt to lose Ben I knew that I would be able to talk to Ben this time around as I couldn't go through losing him again.

So I drove me and Evie to Auradon Dock in my dark purple Seat Ibiza and packed in the royal private car park; we had arrived a little bit earlier than we should have done. This was so we were able to relax for a little bit before the ceremony kicked off at seven.

The room that Ben had advised me and Evie to go to on the boat was the same two in which we stayed in before; and I thought that it would feel strange to be here and it didn't. My room was in between Ben and Evie's however there was only a conjoining door to Ben's - which I knew at one point Ben would make an appearance.

The room was quite a spacious room, with enough room for me to have a living room, kitchen and bedroom in it. On one side of the room there was a wall full of glass that over looked the front of the boat; thankfully there were dark blue curtains flanking the window and there was a delicate white piece of fabric already sweeping in front of the windows. There was a large king sized bed against the wall adjacent to the wall of glass; and on the wall surrounding the magnificent wooden headboard there was dark oak wooden shelves filled with books, ornaments and photos. The bed was dressed with blue and gold satin sheets; and there was golden chandeliers hanging from the ceilings.

"How are you feeling M?" I heard Evie say as I sat on the foot on my bed.

"Nervous E" I admitted as I clasped both of my hands together. "I just want tonight to go ok" I advised. "As our last cotillion didn't" I reminded her sadly.

"No" she answered as she sat down on my right hand side. "No it didn't" he stated. "But Uma is back on the Isle now" she reminded me. "And there is nothing that is going to spoil tonight" he finished with a warm smile.

"I hope so" I muttered as I looked down to the floor.

"Mal Faery!" she exclaimed. "Please tell me that you are still doubting yourself" she urged and when I looked up at her she threw me a stern look.

"I always will Evie" I confessed. "I don't think I can ever get rid of that particular insecurity" I sighed. "But I do know one thing-" I started with a smile as my mind went onto Ben.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"No matter how insecure I am-" I began again. "I'm not leaving Ben" I advised and I watched as a large smile spread across her face. "He makes me better" I added. "He makes me feel better about everything; I'm not going to give him up" I continued. "Not without a fight anyway" I finished and I watched as Evie opened her mouth to stay something but stopped when we both heard a familiar voice.

"Who said I was going anywhere?" Ben teased as he opened the side door fully and stepped into the room.

"I should have known that you would appear" I teased and I watched as a large smile spread across his face.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Ben turn around" Evie quickly said as she jumped up and stood in front of my dress, that was currently lying over one of the couches in its dress bag.

"What? Why?" he quickly asked.

"I don't want you to see Mal's dress" she directed to him.

"Why?" he repeated. "It's not like we are getting married yet" he stated and I grinned at this comment. Yes me and Ben were nowhere near that particular development in our relationship yet; but everyone in this room knew that one day that it would.

"I know" Evie replied. "But still-" she started. "I want it to be as much as surprise for you as it is the Kingdom" she advised.

"I see" Ben nodded. "It's in a dress bag though?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes" Evie confirmed. "And the front is see through" she added.

"Ben just turn around for a second" I smiled at him.

"Ok" he smiled at me before he turned around so Evie could move my dress so he couldn't see anything. As Evie was doing this I started to feel playful so I stood up and walked up to him and when I got to him I wrapped both of my arms around his waist.

"Oh" he muttered as he looked over his shoulder at me. "Hello" he smiled.

"Hello" I grinned up at him and he turned around in my arms and when we were facing each other he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "What do I owe the pleasure?" I teased.

"I hoped to spend some time with you before the ceremony" he advised.

"I see" I noted. "I do think that Mal might have a little while before she has to get ready" I said mock seriously.

"Really?" he asked mock seriously as he started to play along.

"Yes" I answered. "She might be able to squeeze you in" I joked and we both laughed at each other.

"E!" I called into my walk in wardrobe.

"Yes!" she shouted back.

"What time do I need to get ready?" I questioned as Ben pulled me closer to him so my chest was now against his.

"Well it is half four now" she replied as she walked into the room. "In an hour and half?" she suggested.

"Ok" I nodded.

"I'll just go into my room" she replied.

"Ok" I repeated as Ben snuggled into my hair.

"See you Evie" Ben smiled at her.

"See you E" I added as she started to head towards my bedroom door.

"See you later you two" she stated. "Try and be on your best behaviour" she winked at us as she slid her right hand onto the door handle.

"I can't promise anything" Ben grinned.

"Hey!" I teased.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You know we are probably going to be all over each other" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Probably" Evie answered for me before she giggled and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Finally" Ben grinned down at me. "All alone" he muttered as our faces started to inch closer and closer to each other's.

"Yes" I smiled up at him. "All alone" I repeated before I pushed my lips against his. As soon as our lips touched I couldn't help but sigh; all my nerves just washed away from me. I let Ben deepen the kiss and we both moaned as our tongues slid against each other's. I felt Ben's right hand cup the back of my head and I slowly snaked my arms around his neck and I pulled him tightly against me. My fingers then slid into his hair and I pulled on his hair slightly and was met with a low growl against my lips. I might have been the one to start the kiss when Ben was the one to finish it; and after our lips broke apart we rested our foreheads against each other's and enjoyed the silence of being together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Content warning for swearing, smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

"Now first things first" Ben smirked at me.

"Yes?" I flirted.

"This" he stated boldly and he quickly bent down and picked me up in a bridal hold.

**"BEN!"** I screamed as he walked towards my bed.

"Shh!" he teased before he threw me down onto the bed. I then smirked at him as I kicked my shoes off; before I quickly slid back down my bed and rested my head onto my pillows. I watched as Ben also kicked his shoes off and slowly climbed onto the bed towards me until he slowly climbed on top of me.

"You are like a crazed animal!" I teased.

"Yes" he muttered as he settled himself down on top of me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I've missed you my love" he muttered as brushed his nose against mine. "Would you deny me my time alone with you?" he purred.

"No" I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Would you ever deny me?" I asked seductively as I slowly pulled one brow up at him.

"Never" he flirted before he quickly pressed his lips against mine. The kiss started slowly; and there was nothing that was going to stop us as we held each other closely. After the ache in our lungs started to build up from needing to breath became too strong we broke apart and smile at each other before we pressed our lips against each other's once more. The kiss was slow and full of passion and it didn't take us long to move our heads slowly together to deepen the kiss. I moved my hands into his hair and I felt his arms tighten around me before he left hand slowly made its way up my side before it rested onto my right breast. I couldn't help but moan against his lips; it was at this point where Ben pulled away and smirked down at me.

"You like that?" he teased.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "You know I love your hands on me" I flirted.

"Yes" he winked at me before crushing his lips against my lips and we started to fall into a series of long and loving kisses with our hands roaming over each other's bodies. As I felt Ben's hand slide under my t-shirt I quickly pulled away from him and watched as his face dropped in concern.

"What?" he breathed as his face was inches above mine.

"We can't" I panted as I threw my head against the pillows.

"Why?" he asked in disappointment.

"Ben we are going to get too riled up" I stated.

"Yes" he smirked. "But we have time to deal with that don't we?" he purred and I quickly threw a glance to the bedside clock. I actually thought that it was later than it was; time always tended to be against me and Ben - unfortunately.

"Yes" I agreed as I looked back at him.

"If you don't want to then we won't" he offered. "I just have missed you so much and I want to show you how much" he said lovingly as he brushed his nose against mine. In all honesty I wanted to; I loved being intimate with Ben. I just didn't want to be caught out if we ran out of time - which didn't look likely, thankfully.

"Show me your Majesty" I flirted. "Then I will show you?" I purred and I watched as a dark glint entered his eyes.

"Deal" he purred before he pressed his lips against mine. This time when I felt Ben's hand slide up my t-shirt I let him remove it as I helped him out of his light blue shirt and gold tie. We broke apart to quickly remove our own trousers and socks before we lay underneath the covers and started to cuddle into each other. It didn't take long for our lips to find each other's once more and I vaguely remembered helping Ben out of his boxers as he helped me out of my bra and panties.

"There she is!" he grinned as the threw the covers back before threw my dark purple bra and panties to the floor.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"My beautiful naked dragon" he grinned as he looked me up and down. I grinned at the sight of my smug Beast; I loved this changed in him since we had starting being more intimate together. I couldn't help but giggle as I felt his member brush past me as he lay back down onto me.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Well if you take my clothes off this is the view you are going to get" I joked.

"Yes" he breathed. "And what a fine view" he cooed before he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips.

"I have a meeting to attend" he advised mock seriously.

"Do you?" I questioned innocently.

"Yes" he nodded. "With Dragon Junior" he clarified.

"I see" I nodded. "Best not keep her waiting then" I teased as he winked at me. I then watched as Ben slowly slid down the bed and got in between my legs; he then opened them a little bit more and he smirked at me. I opened my mouth to say something but I was cuff off by Ben slowly rubbing his fingers over my folds. It sent shivers down my spine and I heard Ben chuckle as he spent a couple of minutes teasing me like this. I looked down at Ben and when our gazes met he winked at me before he slowly parted my folds and slid one finger into me. My head fell back onto the pillow as he slowly started to move it in and out of me. I looked back down just in time to see him lean his face closer to me and press his lips against my clit. I groaned at the sensation and my breathing hitched as I felt his tongue start to run up and down me.

**"BEN!"** I cried out as he slid another finger inside of me as he pulled his mouth away from me.

"Sssh!" he hushed me as he continued working his fingers against me.

"I'll remind you of that later" I warned him.

"I think she has missed me" I sang smugly before he pressed a brief kiss against my clit.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I felt my body start to build up in pleasure. "Please Benny?" I begged as my body ached for release.

"As you wish" I heard him say and he quickened his fingers against me. My hips started to grind against his fingers and he winked at me before he pushed down on my hips to tell me to stop. I nodded at him and threw my head back as his mouth returned to me once more; and I couldn't stop groaning and moaning in pleasure. Ben knew how to read and pleasure my body and I would always give my body over to him - my perfect Beast.

**"OH!"** I cried out in pleasure as Ben quickened against me again. **"YOU BASTARD!"** I screamed out.

"Pardon?" he asked as he pulled his mouth away from me and I groaned in disappointment. "What was that?" he pressed.

"You know what?" I accused as I worked on regulating my breathing. "You know what you are doing" I panted as I felt his fingers start to slow down.

"Of course" he grinned. "Are you insinuating I don't know how to pleasure my girlfriend?" he teased before he pressed a kiss just above my clit.

"No" I answered quickly shaking my head. "Never!" I exclaimed as he kiss me again. "But you know how to tease me and-" I started but stopped to moan as he kissed me for the third time. "Drag it out" I breathed.

"Yes" he answered smugly. "I love seeing you like this" he reminded me.

"Yes" I agreed. "Ben please" I begged as my body continued to work towards its peak. "I'm close" I advised.

"As you wish my love" he smiled before he quickly pressed his lips against my clit before quickly working his mouth and fingers against me. This time I knew he wouldn't stop until I had become undone; but this is what I wanted. I wanted to be like this with Ben; he knew what I wanted and needed and he wanted to give it to me. I was suddenly hit with a wave of pleasure and I cried out and I felt my body tighten up. My eyes scrunched shut and as I felt my body start to slacken once more I felt Ben slowly work his mouth and fingers from me until they stopped.

"Wow!" I panted as I slowly opened my eyes as Ben slowly pulled his fingers from me. I watched as Ben threw himself back against the pillows next to me on my right hand side as he worked on calming his breathing. We lay like that for a few seconds before my eyes landed on his very hard member, who was waiting patiently for me.

"My turn" I sang happily and I quickly climbed in between his legs and took him in my mouth. Yes I knew that me and Ben only saw each other a couple of days ago; but I hated being away from him. And I most definitely missed satisfying him. I know that it was a possessive thought but this was something only I wanted to do for Ben; and I would make sure that this was always going to be the case.

"Oh" he groaned as I started to use my hands against the bottom of his shaft where my mouth couldn't reach. **"MAL!"** he moaned loudly causing me to pull him from my mouth.

"Yes?" I answered coyly.

"Keep going" he panted as I continued my hands against him. "Just like that!" he exclaimed.

"Hmmm" I purred. "You like that?" I teased before pressing a kiss against the tip of his member.

**"YES!"** he cried out again.

"Well I am going to get you back Benny" I warned him with a smirk.

"I can't complain about that" he breathed as his breathing hitched.

"No" I replied. "You teased me" I started matter-of-factly before I took him back into my mouth and started to bob up and down against him once more. I reached down with my left hand and cupped his testicles and squeezed them lightly and I smiled against his member when a low growl escaped his lips.

"Oh I love you he groaned causing me to pull away but continue to stroke him.

"You love me due to how good I give head?" I asked sadly. "I thought there was more to it" I cooed and I watched as he looked down at me and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You know there is" he panted.

"Yes" I agreed. "I better get right to it" I winked at him before I slid him back into my mouth and I started to work quickly against him again. I then decided to tease him by going really quick for a few minutes then slowly work my mouth and hands against him. I kept doing this for a few minutes and I relished the sight of my man reacting to what I was doing with him.

**"OH!"** he moaned. **"YES!"** he cried out. **"MAL!"** he called out to me.

"Yes?" I answered as I pulled away from him again.

"Please" he begged.

"Please?" I questioned innocently.

"You know what?" he urged.

"You want me to make you-" I started. "You know" I shrugged.

"Yes!" he hissed. "Please?" he begged. "I'm sorry for teasing you" he panted.

"As you wish my love" I mimicked him before I took him into my mouth. I kept bobbing up and down quickly on his member with my hands stroking the bottom of his shaft until I started to feel him throb in my mouth. I was going to tease him; but now seeing his perfect angelic face contorted into pleasure made me change my mind. The room filled with the sounds of Ben moaning, growling, groaning and calling out my name as I continued my actions against him. I knew that he was close and when I looked up at him I watched as his hands started to tighten on the bedcovers. So I braced myself and smiled against his member as I felt him release himself into my mouth. I continued to work my hands and mouth against his member until he became slack and fell out of my mouth with a pop. I then quickly swallowed Ben's offering before throwing myself back against the pillows as we both tried to slow our breathing down once more.

After we had both managed to calm our breathing down we then smiled at each other and snuggled back into each other - both very happy to be able to steal this sneaky just over one hour together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well that was amazing" I purred as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Yes it was" he agreed. "It gets better and better all of the time" he said happily as I started to slowly trace circular patterns on his chest.

"Why thank you" I teased before I pressed a kiss against his bare chest.

"Was it better for you?" I heard him ask and when I looked up and I noticed a hopeful look on his face.

"Ben it is getting better and better all the time as well" I stated and watched as my favourite crooked smile spread across his face. "However-" I started and I watched him pull one brow up in concern. "It was perfect before" I advised and I then watched as he smirked at me. I could see why Ben was worried about not being able to satisfy me; but he had nothing to worry about - believe me.

"Was it now?" he flirted.

"Yes" he said smugly. "You know how to read my body" I reminded him. "And you love teasing me" I chuckled.

"Of course I do" he sighed as I rolled onto my stomach in his arms and I smiled up at him. "I love seeing you react to me" he cooed as he brushed his nose against mine.

"And I always will when you're doing that to me" I replied.

"Yes" he agreed before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "How are you feeling about tonight?" he questioned as he reached over with his left hand and he started to stroke the bottom of my back.

"Nervous" I admitted as I rested my chin against his chest.

"You will be" he stated. "Is it too much for you?" he questioned nervously.

"No Ben" I answered before he could fixate on this any further. "I know what to expect; I just hope I don't make a mistake or trip over or anything" I sighed sadly.

"You won't" he dismissed.

"How can you know that?" I asked.

"Because I do" he shrugged. "Don't fixate on what might not even happen" he stated as he smiled lovingly at me. I know that this was easier said than done; but Ben's reassurances were actually helping me. So I made the decision that when I was walking down the stairs towards Ben and Fairy Godmother I would concentrate on solely Ben. I probably would have done this anyway; but now that tonight was the Cotillion this thought had only just come to my mind. "And if you do fall-" he started. "I'll catch you" he offered.

"You charmer you" I teased.

"I try" he winked at me.

"You always succeed" I grinned as I rolled onto my back. "Ben slide down?" I asked.

"Hmm" he purred. "Ok" he nodded as he sat up before he climbed back on top of me and snuggled into his chest. I opened my legs so he was now laid in between them and not on top of them making us both uncomfortable.

"Hmmm" he purred. "I like these" he stated before he quickly kissed both of my breasts.

"I know you do" I chuckled as he snuggled into my chest once more. "You do spend a lot of time taking care of them" I winked at him.

"Well of course" he grinned. "As you have told me in the past my dear" he added. "They are mine to play with" he reminded me and we both laughed as the memory of the night when we were both intimate for the first time came to our minds.

"I love you Mal" he urged as he looked up at me. "Please never forget that" he pressed.

"I never will" I promised. "On one condition?" I offered.

"Which is?" he questioned as I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"Never forget I love you" I smiled warmly before I pressed a kiss against the top of his head and I heard him groan.

"I'll never forget that Poppet" he vowed. "You mean far too much to me" he advised.

"Like you do to me" I answered. "This time Ben I will be strong enough to be the woman you need" I continued.

"You were before" he countered.

"I didn't feel like it" I dismissed. "But I do now" I confirmed. "And I promise to never leave you" I finished and I watched as a small smile spread across his face before he pushed his face forward and pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"I won't leave you either Mally" he promised as he pulled away and we both smiled at each other.

"Looks like we are stuck together" I teased.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I wouldn't have it any other way" he grinned.

"Me neither" I agreed. "Especially with your earlier comment" I chuckled as I remembered his conversation with Evie earlier.

"Earlier comment?" he questioned in confusion.

"It's not like we are getting married yet" I stated as I mimicked his voice.

"I see" he noted as a large grin spread across his face. "Was that too much for you?" he asked.

"No" I advised. "We both know our intentions on each other; I just love how at ease you were when you said it" I added.

"I was" he nodded. "Mal I want you to be my wife; that is never ever going to change" he confirmed. "I promise you that" he finished sincerely.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I feel the same Ben-" I started. "Husband will look so much better on you than boyfriend" I smiled warmly. Yes I know that this particular development was a lifetime away from us both; but I knew that it would happen when the time was right for the both of us. I watched as Ben opened his mouth to say something but stopped when my phone started ringing; we both sighed as Ben rolled off me and I reached over and picked my phone up to see that Evie was ringing me.

"It's Evie" I told him and I watched as he nodded before I answered the phone and put the phone against my right ear.

"Hello" I sang.

"Hello" she replied. "I hate to break you two up but we need to get ready" she advised.

"Erm" I muttered. "Ok" I nodded. "Let me just quickly jump in the shower; I'll text you when I am out" I advised.

"Ok" I heard her say. "Bye" she said.

"Bye" I advised and I hung up.

"I need to get ready" I explained as I put my phone back onto the side.

"Aww" he pouted.

"Yes I need to go in the shower now" I said. "After our antics" I winked at him and me and Ben both smirked at each other.

"I could join you?" he suggested seductively.

"I would love you to Ben-" I started. "But we would get very easily side tracked" I stated as he rolled onto his right side.

"You say that like it is a bad thing?" he teased as I rolled onto my left side and I looked up at him.

"It's really not" I stated. "But I don't think tonight is the right time to get side tracked given that you are televising tonight" I added. "We can't be late" I finished and I watched as he sighed.

"Darn you word of reason!" he sighed as he rolled onto his back which caused me to chuckle. "Rain check though?" he asked eagerly as he looked over to me.

"Rain check" I nodded.

"Good" he smiled as he quickly sat up and jumped up from bed. He then used his foot to sweep his dark blue boxers up to kick them up in the air; I then watched as he caught them and quickly put them on.

"Aww" I pouted. "I was enjoying that view" I added sadly.

"You perve!" he accused.

"I'm allowed!" I pressed and I watched as he winked at me before he quickly walked out of my room, through the con-joining door to his bedroom. I giggled at mine and Ben's playfulness I still couldn't get over the fact that me and Ben had another chance to be together. But I would never take him for granted; I loved Ben and this was never going to change - our whole situation since me coming to Auradon had proved that.


	6. Chapter 6

After I jumped out of the shower I quickly dried myself and I used magic to dry my hair. I know probably shouldn't have but time was of the essence and I needed to get ready quick. I then put my undergarments on before ringing Evie and she come back in with her hair already done up in an elegant bun and her crown hair piece placed perfectly on top of it. She even had time to put her makeup on - which didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was the fact that she wasn't already on her dress - she currently had her dark blue dressing gown pulled tightly around her.

She put my makeup on, yes admittedly I would do this myself. But Evie stressed that she wanted to do my hair and makeup as she knew how she wanted me to look in my dress. As she applied a dark purple eyeshadow, lip stick and blush I sat and smiled at myself in the floor length mirror in my room. Yes I was nervous about tonight; but this was a step forward in mine and Ben's relationship - a defining moment where there was no going back. Yes I had been here before but this time felt different; a good different and I wouldn't have it any other way.

After Evie pulled my hair into a tight bun and pushed my double dragon sliver slide on top she then teased the hair next to my ears to hang loosely. When she was finished we both smiled at each other before she turned to get my dress.

When I was finally ready and slid my dark purple flats on I looked at the mirror again and grinned at the sight before me. The dress that Evie had made me was a combination of mine and Ben's colours - dark purple and blue. On the top of the sleeveless corset there was a silver piece of lace that was covered in diamonds that ran to the bottom of where my breasts would lie. On my left hand side there was another piece of silver lace with diamonds in the shape of my double dragon birth mark. Underneath that a dark blue piece of silk swept to the top of my right hip; the bottom of the dress was then split into two sets of ruffles - or made to look that way. The whole dress was made out of dark purple silk; however on my left hand side dropping down from the dark blue belt was dark blue lace. Evie had attached this on top of the dress to give the illusion as it fell to the floor. I really couldn't wait for Ben or the world to see this dress - mainly Ben.

* * *

Nerves started to hit me when it was quarter to seven; however Evie quickly pulled me into a hug to try and reassure me. When she pulled away she smiled meekly at me as she smoothed out my dress for me.

"Remember Mal-" she started as she took a step backwards from me. "You need to wait in here until you hear the fanfare for Ben" she advised and I nodded at her. Evie wanted the reveal of my dress to be big and I didn't want to steal this from her; she had worked really hard on this dress and I wanted to make sure that she got the credit that she deserved for it.

"Yes" I nodded. "I will wait a few seconds then I will leave" I advised.

"Thank you" she smiled warmly. "I need to get down there; otherwise Ben might come looking for you" she winked at me.

"I wouldn't put it past him" I chuckled and I watched as she giggled at me before she quickly turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Thankfully I only had to wait a few agonising minutes before I heard the loud royal fanfare ring out over the whole boat; so I walked up to my bedroom door to hear the herald declare:

_"Presenting his Royal Highness King Ben Florian of Auradon"_

I then heard cheers and clapping and I slowly left my room and walked to the corridor and stood at the top of the staircase out of view. I watched as a member of staff smiled warmly at me and he nodded to someone behind me and again the loud royal fanfare sounded once more and everyone went quiet. I then heard the herald announce me and I took a couple of breaths to steady myself:

_"Presenting Miss Mal Bertha Faery"_

I then stepped out and my eyes quickly went to Ben and I smiled as I watched as his mouth opened slightly in shock as his eyes roamed up and down me. I slowly made my way down to him and I grinned as I stood in front of him.

"Wow Mal" he breathed and people laughed around us.

"Your pretty wow yourself" I answered and we both smiled at each other.

"Ready my love?" he asked.

"Ready" I nodded and he offered me his left arm and I slid my right hand onto it. Me and Ben then slowly walked towards the other staircase, where Fairy Godmother was waiting patiently for us. I couldn't help but smile at our family and friends as we walked past; this felt right. It felt more right when we did this last time; this only proved to me that my place was definitely meant to be by Ben's side - and this time this is where I would stay.

When we both stood in front of Fairy Godmother Ben then dropped my arm and we both span around and faced each other; Ben then quickly pressed a kiss against each of my cheeks before he took a couple of steps backwards and stood next to his parents.

"Ready?" I heard Fairy Godmother said causing me to turn around and face her.

"Yes Fairy Godmother" I answered her politely.

"We are all here to re-induct Miss Faery as his Majesty's Lady of the Court-" Fairy Godmother started to tell us all. "In this I need to not only make sure that she is aware but you are all aware what this means; even though she has already committed herself to this role before in the past" she added. "A Lady of the Court is an upstanding woman; who everyone will use at their example. So as this is the case Miss Faery will need to make sure that she acts and conducts herself appropriately in every aspect of her re-introduced title" she explained. "Will you promise to do this?" she questioned.

"I do" I vowed and I watched as a large smile spread across her face.

"Also as a Lady of the Court Miss Faery will not only accompany His Majesty to his commitments but she will now have her own as well. She has had a flavour of what this is like; and even though she has had some time away from this title she has proved to be the only woman able to hold this title" she explained further to us all. "If you would please kneel Miss Faery?" she advised and I slowly lifted my dress up slightly and knelt in front of her as two attendants appeared behind her. One holding her wand and the other holding a cushion with my old Lady of the Court crown on it. "Do you solemnly swear to uphold the title of Lady of the Court respectively and appropriately as long as you hold the title?" she questioned as the attendant with her wand stepped forward and she removed it from the cushion.

"I do solemnly swear" I promised.

"It is my honour to bless our Lady of the Court" she grinned as she tapped her wand on my right shoulder and moved it over to my left and tapped it again. I watched as she then turned around and handed her wand back and the attendant bowed before he quickly stepped to the side once more. I then saw the attendant with my crown step forward and Fairy Godmother took my crown from the cushion and she stepped in front of me and carefully placed my crown back onto my head. "Arise Lady Mal" I heard her say and when I looked up I watched as Ben quickly stepped forward and offered both of his hands to help me. I smiled at him as I slid my hands into his and I let him help me to my feet. As soon as I was on my feet the boat erupted into applause and cheering and I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Ben's waist and I cuddled into his chest. I felt him press a kiss against the top of my head and I looked up and I smiled at him; this was it. Me and Ben against the world - and this time there was no looking back.

"I have a gift to my Lady" I heard him say and when I looked up I noted that he looked really proud at the fact he could now call me that. "Well I guess that it is a gift to the both of us-" he added and I heard some chuckling in the crowd. "Mal I know that our relationship has had it's up and downs and there was a point where we both probably thought that we would never get back together-" he continued as he dropped his arms from me and took a step back which made my face drop into confusion. I had no idea what Ben's gift was; and I was starting to feel unsettled at the fact that he was now doing whatever this was in front of the whole kingdom. "But we have proved everyone wrong; and only gone from strength to strength" he said happily. "Our relationship now is stronger than ever; and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" he finished with my favourite warm and crooked smile.

"Likewise Benny" I grinned at him. I watched as he nervously took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself and this only made my stomach prick with confusion even more.

"You have just committed yourself to my way of life-" he began again. "Which I am eternally grateful for" he smiled fondly. "And I want to show you this by one gesture" he stated and I threw another confused look at him. I watched as he took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself before he climbed down onto one knee and he quickly pulled out a dark purple ring box out of his trouser pocket.

"Ben what are you doing?" I asked in a panic. Instead of answering me he opened the ring box and I gasped at the sight of it. It was a silver ring that had a large egg shaped jewel in the centre that was flanked with silver diamonds.

"Maleficent Bertha Faery-" he started. "Will you do me the upmost honour of marrying me?" he questioned hopefully and the whole boat went quiet to hear my answer. Yes me and Ben had been together officially this time around for two years; but we were really ready for such a commitment. I thought about whether this was actually something that I wanted; and when I looked into Ben's hesitant eyes I knew the answer.

"Yes" I muttered and I watched as he froze in shock.

"What?" he said slowly.

"Yes Ben" I said loudly. "Yes I will marry you" I confirmed and I watched as a large grin spread across his face. He quickly took the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. I grinned down at it and went to look up at Ben but stopped when he quickly stood up and pressed his lips against mine. I slid my arms around his neck and I felt his tighten around me as everyone broke out in cheering and applause around us. After sharing a long and loving kiss we broke apart and me and Ben cuddled tightly together as we looked at the happy faces of our family and friends. I felt Ben press a kiss against the top of my head and I tore my eyes from our families and when I looked up at him I could see tears started to form in his eyes. I pulled him closer to me and he rested his forehead against my right shoulder and we both held each other tightly - both very happy with the events of tonight so far.


	7. Chapter 7

When me and Ben broke apart our family then ran forward and pulled us both into hugs; I guessed that Ben had already told our nearest and dearest that he was planning to propose to me. As Evie, Jay and Carlos didn't looked fazed by this; I made a mental note to talk to them about this later as Adam and Belle both congratulated me. They both teased me about knowing that they both knew that I was always going to become their daughter-in-law. I grinned at this - the pair of them had always been so welcoming and kind to me and I was going to make sure that I never took this for granted. Me and Ben then heard the herald's voice once more causing us to walk towards each other eagerly.

_"The newly engaged royal couple will now share their first dance together"_

I linked Ben again and let him lead me to the dancefloor before we stood facing each other before we took the waltz pose and waited for the music starting to play.

"You have some explaining to do-" I started as me and Ben started to dance along to the slow music the brass band was currently playing.

"Do I?" he asked innocently.

"Yes" I confirmed. "You never gave any inkling that you were going to propose" I stated eagerly as I wanted to know his train of thought for proposing to me tonight.

"Well I did give you a little hint earlier" he smirked at me.

"How?" I asked in confusion.

"I told you that I wanted you to be my wife" he reminded me with a warm grin.

"Oh" I muttered when I remembered this conversation. Yes he might have said this; but I would never have taken this as a hint that Ben was going to propose me.

"Yes" he nodded as he span me around.

"I didn't expect this" I admitted as he pulled me back to him.

"I know" he replied smugly. "Your face was a picture" he winked at me. "And anyway-" he started. "You're not meant to know when I am going to propose; it's meant to be a surprise" he advised.

"Yes" I nodded. "I suppose it is" I agreed. I decided that there was no point in giving Ben stick for hiding this from me; he was right. I wasn't meant to know when he was going to propose to me - otherwise where would the surprise be in that? "So what does this mean?" I asked him fondly.

"It means we will get married" he replied happily as we continued to dance along to the slow and peaceful music.

"You know that's not what I meant" I returned quickly.

"I know" he said. "Sorry I was teasing you" he apologised.

"Yes you were" I agreed. "And you are going to get a name for yourself with me if you continue" I teased.

"Is that right?" he joked as we both dropped our arms down and wrapped them around each other and we started to sway on the spot.

"Yes" I confirmed. "That is right lover boy" I flirted as I tightened my arms around his neck.

"Hmmm" he purred as his arms tightened around my waist. "Oh well" He shrugged. "You've called me worse" he chuckled. "Like this afternoon" he winked at me.

"Ben!" I exclaimed. "Someone might overhear" I reminded him.

"So" he shrugged again. You are my intended" he added proudly as he brushed his nose against mine.

"You smug Beast" I chuckled.

"**YOU'RE** smug Beast" he returned.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Always" I smiled before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips causing everyone around us to 'aw'.

"So?" I prompted when we broke apart.

"Well I am assuming you are talking about living arrangements?" he questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed. "That would be correct" I added.

"Well you could move in with me?" he offered.

"I would like that" I grinned.

"Really?" he said slowly.

"Yes" I nodded. "Well we are engaged now Ben; I don't think we can live separately" I advised. "It won't look right" I finished.

"No" he said. "No it won't" he replied as he shook his head. "Which means more time together" he smirked at me which caused me to laugh at him.

"Yes it does" I smiled.

"Let's not think about anything else tonight my love" he dismissed. "I just want to spend time with you" he said lovingly.

"Same" I agreed before I pressed another kiss against his lips.

"Fiancé" I said proudly and I watched as a large grin spread across his face as we continued to enjoy our first dance as a newly engaged couple.

* * *

After dancing with Ben I shared dances with Jay, Carlos and Az which I enjoyed immensely. Jay and Carlos both teased me saying that their Mal was growing up; I couldn't stop my cheeks flushing red with embarrassment at this. Give our history and no family bond it meant a great deal to me that we were all still close; I could never have gone through any of this without them or Evie.

When I danced with Az he congratulated me and thanked me for being the woman that his best friend needs. I returned the compliment by stating that I was very thankful that I was getting a second chance with Ben and that he was the man that I needed. I didn't know whether he knew anything about what had happened between me and Ben breaking up but this wasn't the time to discuss this. I could see me becoming close to Az again; but I didn't want to talk about being with other men with him. Just as our dance ended Ben came and stole me away after dancing with Evie and I never left Ben's side for the rest of the night.

* * *

After another handful of dances with Ben we then all took to our seats for our meal; Ben had prepared a three course meal that consisted of three different French meals. Four our started we had soup that was made of beef and onion stock; it was served with croutons and melted cheese on top. For our main meal we had a meal called Boeuf Bourguignon, which is a beef stew braised in red wine and beef stock. It was garnished with pearl onions, mushrooms, bacon, mashed potato and carrots. Finally for our desert we had Charlotte, which is a trifle that was served cold. Strawberries and breadcrumbs were on the top of the white icing and the perfectly baked crust was heavenly.

* * *

It was now the end of the night and me and Ben were stood at the top of the stairs watching our guests; as I watched as our family and friends drunk and danced their nights away I couldn't help but smile. Some of our guests had already left and the camera crews were just packing their things away; I felt Ben press a kiss against the top of my head and I looked up at him. I stood on my tip toes and brushed my nose down his and he rested his forehead against mine and we just enjoyed the perfect silence of being together - which in my opinion was the perfect way to end a perfect night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, long time no see! I thought that I would give a little bit of an explanation which you are probably going to get sick of reading but I need you to understand. I know that some of you have been asking me to update sooner but I decided that I wanted to do something special for D3 coming out so I have managed to complete 29 chapters across the board on my fanfiction. Yes when D2 came out I had some stories relating to the film but this time I haven't - sorry to break it to you. So if you are reading this; then we must have just seen D3 - as this is when I planned to post my new 29 chapters. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Me and Ben then went to say goodnight to everyone before we were to retire for the night; everyone urged their well wishes and congratulations. I still couldn't believe that me and Ben were engaged; but I would never change a thing. When I thought about it if I didn't end our relationship when I did me and Ben would have probably already been married; and probably even have a child by now. My mind then thought about if I was actually ready for children; and I didn't think that me and Ben were there yet. I thought that me and Ben needed time to be a married couple; to enjoy what it meant to be a married couple. I then looked up at Ben and I smiled; yes there were many developments that were heading mine and Ben's way but I knew that we could get through everything and anything - as long as we had each other.

* * *

When me and Ben then went to our rooms we locked the main doors, closed the blinds and windows; however we kept the con-joining door open so we could spend the night together. The news of mine and Ben's engagement would be all over the news; and we didn't want the news of us spending the night together to also be very common knowledge.

As I got changed for bed I couldn't help but smile as my mind replayed Ben's proposal to me; I loved Ben so much and I still couldn't believe that he was mine and that fate had granted us a second time to be together. My mind continued to think about the actions of tonight until I walked back into my bedroom to see Ben lying on my bed, wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers with crowns on and a sweet smile on his face.

"Someone's making themselves comfortable" I teased as I started to walk around my bed so I could lie on the left hand side of my bed.

"Yes" he chuckled as he tucked both of his hands behind his head. "Fiancé" he stated smugly as I climbed onto my bed and tucked my legs under the already pulled down duvet.

"You are going to keep calling me that aren't you?" I smiled as I looked over to him.

"Yes" he nodded. "Because that is what you are" he added as we both rolled onto our sides and looked lovingly at each other.

"Yes" I agreed. "And this is what I will be; until I become your wife" I teased as we wrapped our arms around each other and pulled each other close.

"Hmm" he purred. "I like the sound of that" he added as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I thought you would" I purred. "You what I can't wait for?" I offered.

"What?" he questioned.

"To call you my husband" I admitted with a large smile.

"Oh" he breathed as he slowly looked up and down my face. "Oh Mal" he muttered causing me to smile at him. Before I could say or do anything Ben crushed his lips against mine and we started to fall into a series of long and loving kisses; the obvious sexual tension that had been building up all night was melting away as me and Ben's bodies rubbed against each other's.

"Hmmm" Ben purred as we broke apart after our lungs begged for release. As we started to regulate our breathing we cuddled back together with my head against his broad chest. "Things are going to start getting busy" he stated happily.

"Yes" I agreed. "Yes given the fact that you proposed to me in front of the whole kingdom" I continued. "People are going to want to know details" I reminded him as I looked up at him.

"Yes" he nodded as he looked down at me. "But it doesn't mean we have to give them anything" he returned with my favourite warm smile.

"True" I nodded back. "Is it too soon to talk discussing dates?" I questioned and I watched as his eyes twinkled in eagerness at me.

"Do you have a date in mind?" he quickly asked.

"No" I admitted. "But I didn't know how marrying the King of Auradon works; long or short engagement" I added as I pursed my lips together. "I know for a fine fact that we need to have a state wedding for the whole kingdom to see" I finished.

"Yes" he confirmed. "That it is true" he nodded. "And the length of our engagement is up to us Mal; no one else" he said as he brushed his nose against mine. As I looked into his calm, leaf green eyes I could see that he was hoping that I wasn't about to get too overwhelmed by the planning our wedding. Yes it was going to be a rollercoaster of emotions but there was nothing that was going to get in my way from marrying my soul mate. "What do you want?" he questioned.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"I asked first" he chuckled.

"I know" I nodded. "But I want to know what you want Ben" I continued. "Even though I probably can guess-" I teased.

"What do you think I want?" he asked as a playful glint entered his eyes.

"Well I think if you could have your way we would get married tomorrow" I stated bluntly and I watched as he chuckled at me.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I will admit that is true" he continued. "But can you blame Mal?" he asked. "I love you so much; and I want you to be my wife" he continued. "I can't wait to share with the world our wedding and all of our celebrations" he finished lovingly.

"You want to show me off?" I laughed.

"Yes" he confirmed. "You are such a beautiful Dragon" he flirted as he reached over and stroked my right cheek with his left thumb.

"You are such as beautiful and sexy man" I purred and we both smirked at each other.

"So?" he prompted.

"I think-" I started.

"Yes?" he stated.

"I want to start living our life together-" I started. "I want to be your wife Ben" I added lovingly. "After everything that has happened between us; I just want to be with you" I finished with a warm smile.

"Well that settles it" he started as a large smile spread across his face. "A short engagement it is" he decided as an idea came to my mind.

"I have an idea" I stated.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I know how much you like Christmas" I offered.

"A winter wedding?" he returned.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"That would give us six months" he stated.

"Yes" I nodded. "Getting married in the snow; just before Christmas" I continued. "Return back to celebrate Christmas as a newly married couple" I finished happily.

"I like the sound of that" he grinned.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Me too" I added.

"Perfect early Christmas present as well" he purred.

"Yes" I repeated. "Ben come here" I purred as I tightened my arms around his neck.

"Hmm" he purred back as he climbed on top of me and snuggled his head against my chest.

"I love cuddling like this" I heard him say happily.

"Yes" I confirmed. "I do too Benny" I agreed as I started to run my fingers through his hair. "I love you Ben" I added happily and I watched as he slowly looked up at me.

"I love you too" he smiled happily. "I can't believe that we have been given a second chance; but we will make sure that we don't take each other for granted" he stated.

"No" I agreed as I cupped the right hand side of his face with my left hand and we both started to stare longingly into each other's eyes. I watched as something changed in his eyes which started to make me worry about what was about to happen next.

"Mal" he muttered. "There is something that I want to tell you" he advised.

"Yes?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"But if you don't feel the same then don't feel pressured" he offered.

"Ok" I nodded. "Ben you are worrying me" I told him.

"Don't be" he dismissed.

"Say what you need to say Ben" I stated. "Whatever it is we can get through it" I added and I watched as he started to look nervous before he looked down at my chest.

"I'm ready when you are Mal" he muttered as he slowly looked up at me.

"What?" I questioned as I pulled a confused face at him.

"I'm ready to-" he started and I could tell that he was hoping that I would know what he was talking about.

"Oh" I muttered. "You want to move things on?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed. "But if you aren't ready to-" he offered.

"Hey!" I cooed. "I am ready too" I advised. "If I am being honest-" I started. "I have been ready for a little while now" I advised.

"Why did you not say anything?" he questioned.

"I didn't want to add pressure to you" I explained.

"No" he stated. "You wouldn't have done that" he dismissed. "Mal I love you; and I am ready to show you how much" he added. "Please let me?" he asked.

"Yes" I found myself answering. "Yes my love" I added with a smile. I watched as a large grin spread across his face before he crushed his lips against mine as we started to make out and make our way towards another very important development in our relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Content Warning**** for smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" I asked as I pulled away from him nervously, just because I was ready didn't mean that Ben had to be. Yes me and Ben sleeping together would make tonight even more special; I just didn't want Ben to regret advancing our relationship sooner than he wanted to.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life" he breathed.

"If that is the case my love-" I started. "Let me take very good care of you" I purred.

"Hmmm" he purred back which made the knot of lust in my stomach tighten up. "Likewise my love" he flirted before he crushed his lips against mine once more. As the minutes ticked by our hands roamed over each other as we started to remove each other's clothes. I couldn't help but groan against his lips as our bodies moved against each other's and I moaned as I felt Ben's naked body press against me.

"Hmm" he purred as he started to kiss the right hand side of my neck causing me to gasp.

"You know what Mal?" he asked cheekily as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Yes Ben?" I panted.

"I would make it a law that you never put clothes on again; but I want this view to be for my eyes only" he teased.

"I always knew you were possessive over me" I winked at him.

"Always" he grinned.

"And Ben-" I started.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I don't want to share this view with anyone else" I smirked at him. "And also-" I began.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"He's mine" I stated boldly as I quickly pushed my hands down and I quickly cupped Ben in my hands, causing him to gasp.

**"OH!"** he groaned. **"MY!"** he cried as I started to stroke him. **"YES!"** he moaned as I continued. **"HE'S YOURS!"** he roared.

"Good boy" I smirked. "Come back here-" I flirted as I took my hands from his large member and slid my arms back around his neck. "Fiancé" I stated before I pressed my lips against his once more and our hands returned to move over each other's bodies once more. At some point we both rolled onto our sides and we continued to grinds ourselves against each other. To ensure that Ben's first time was perfect I pulled away from Ben and winked at him before untangling my arms and legs from him and I slid in between his legs as he lay back onto his back.

I then slowly slid both of my hands onto his member and I grinned when I heard him hiss. I then looked down at his member for a few seconds before I slowly took him into my mouth. I then slowly started to bob up and down against his member before I started to swirl my tongue around his member in a slow rhythm. I kept doing this for a few minutes and the room filled with the sounds of Ben moaning, groaning and chanting out my name. I grinned against him as I watched as he continued to react to me pleasuring him until he suddenly cried out.

"Mal stop!" he stated causing me to pull from my mouth and look up at him confused.

"Why?" I questioned slowly.

"I'm going to-" he panted.

"Do you trust me Ben?" he questioned.

"With my life" he muttered.

"Let me continue?" I asked. "Don't worry Ben" I panted. "We will still make love" I offered.

"Ok" he nodded and we both smiled at each other before I took him back in my mouth; I then quickened my hands and mouth against him. I watched as he started to chant my name and I watched as his body tensed up and I felt a warmth fill my mouth as he found his release. I then quickly pulled away and threw myself back against the pillows as we both tried to regulate our breathing.

"Mal" he panted.

"Yes Ben?" I panted back.

"Why did you?" he questioned and when I looked up at him and I noted that he looked concerned.

"You will last longer when you take me" I advised.

"Oh" he muttered as he looked down. "I see" he nodded.

"I didn't want to cause you any embarrassment" I advised as I hoped that I hadn't just ruined everything.

"I see" he repeated.

"Sorry" I quickly said. "Have I upset you?" I asked.

"No" he answered as he shook his head. "I believe it is my turn my love" he winked at me before his lips quickly crushed against my neck; before slowly moving down my jaw and onto my chest. I groaned as his slow, tantalising kisses started to make their way towards my breasts.

"Oh!" I moaned as his mouth captured my left nipple. **"BEN!"** I cried as he continued his actions against both of my breasts as his left hand slid onto my right breast. I felt both of my breasts started to tingle as a warmth in between my legs; I couldn't help but give over my willing body to Ben. I loved him so much; and I couldn't wait to show him how much I loved him and move further in our relationship. **"YES!"** I moaned. "Keep going!" I begged as Ben pulled his hand from my breasts and his hand started to trail in between my legs.

"Oh yes!" I moaned as he parted my folds. "Please?" I begged. "Please Ben?" I pleaded and I watched as Ben pulled away and grinned down at me. Our gazes locked as he slid one finger inside me which made me threw my head back. "Oh!" I groaned. **"YES!"** I cried. **"KEEP GOING!"** I begged as he slowly started to work his finger in and out of me before he slid another finger inside of me.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he groaned as he continued to watch me react to him.

"I bet" I moaned as he slid down in between my legs. I watched as he winked at me once more before he pressed his lips against my entrance against causing me to cry out once more. The room then fell into me crying out in pleasure as he started to suck on my clit before he swept his tongue along me causing me pleasure to engulf me. "Oh!" I repeated as I felt another long and probing lick against me. I felt him flick his tongue against me again causing me to slowly raise my knees and tilt my pelvis, which caused Ben to have more access to me. I groaned out in pleasure again as I started to feel Ben lick and sucking me in earnest as his fingers continued to work against me.

"Ben I'm going to-" I started but stopped when I started to feel my release start to build up. I felt my legs stiffen up and I screamed Ben's name as a wave of pleasure suddenly impulse my body. "Oh" I panted as I felt my body slacken against the mattress as my ribcage heaved as Ben threw himself back against the pillows. "Ben that was-" I breathed and when I looked up at Ben I noticed that he started to look nervous once more. "Ben we don't have to if-" I offered. If Ben had changed his mind then this was ok; and I would make sure that he knew this.

"I want to Mal" he said cutting me off. "I just want to be good enough" he advised as he pursed his lips together.

"You are my love" I smiled as I rolled onto my left side and looked up at him. "You always will be" I grinned. "Let me show you" I stated as I quickly straddled him and I watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"Mal don't we need a condom?" he asked.

"Well that is up to you-" I began. "But I am on the implant" I reminded him. "I thought you might enjoy it like this; for our first time" I answered.

"Yes" he smiled. "Are you sure?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes Benny" I answered. "Let me take good care of you" I repeated as I reached down and pressed a prolonged kiss against his forehead causing him to sigh.

"I love you Mal" I heard him say as I pulled away and looked down at him.

"I love you too Ben" I replied lovingly. I then reached down and stroked his hardening member a few times before I started to guide him towards me. We both smiled down at each other before I pushed down on Ben and he quickly entered me, causing us both to gasp.

"Oh!" Ben groaned. **"OH MAL!"** he cried as I started to move against him.

"Yes Ben?" I moaned as I started to get lost in the feeling of finally sleeping with Ben.

"That feels" he moaned as I threw my head forward as I slowly continued to ride him.

"Yes?" I smirked.

"Good" he panted as I continued.

"Good" I repeated. "Ben thrust up for me my love" I asked and I watched him nod at me before he did this and I cried out as I felt myself stretch to help accommodate Ben's impressive length and girth.

**"OH!"** I cried out as he did this again. **"FUCK!"** I moaned as he did this for a third time. I then slid my hands into Ben's and I continued to slowly ride him as Ben started to move with me and we found our perfect rhythm. I couldn't help but sigh but making love to Ben was completely different to any of my other sexual conquests in the past; and I didn't just mean because I loved Ben. I felt as if I had finally found my other half; of course I knew this but making love to Ben confirmed this – and I was over the dome.

"There is plenty time to go faster later" I stated as I reached down and pressed a brief kiss against his lips. "Right now I just want to concentrate on being with you" I advised as I then pressed a kiss against his left cheek.

"Yes!" he hissed as I felt his arms snake around my waist and he slowly worked his thrusts against me. "I love you!" he panted. "So much" he groaned as we continued to work against each other.

"I love you too" I returned and our lips crushed together once more for a few seconds.

"Mal" he muttered with his eyes half closed in please.

"Yes?" I moaned.

"Let me get on top?" he begged. "Please?" he pleased.

"As you wish" I stated as I rolled off Ben. We both whimpered in disappointment as Ben slide out of me; I then readjusted myself as I rested my head against our pillows. I then watched as Ben looked down lovingly at me as he got in between my legs and slowly lay on top of me.

"I want to finish this" he purred and I noted that his eyes had changed black with lust.

"As you wish" I repeated as I wrapped my arms and legs around him. Ben smiled at me before looking down and guiding himself towards me; I watched as he bucked forward once more and I gasped as his member re-entered me. Ben then rested his forehead against mine and we held each other tightly as Ben worked himself out of me as I met him for each thrust. I could tell that we were both close to finding our releases once more; and I couldn't help but let myself get lost in making love to my soul mate for the first time.

"Mal I'm going to cum" he advised. "Do you want me to pull out?" he quickly asked as he continued his slow thrusts against me.

"No" I quickly answered as I shook my head. "Please don't?" I begged.

"As you wish" he groaned and I felt him throb before he thrusted erratically as he started to spill himself into me. I screamed Ben's name again as my release suddenly assaulted my body and I groaned loudly as Ben collapsed on top of me as I came down from my high. I watched as Ben pushed up slightly and I quickly wrapped my legs around him to stop him from rolling off me.

"Can we cuddle like this?" I panted. "I'm not ready for you to leave me just yet" I advised and I watched as his tired face smiled at me.

"As you wish my beautiful dragon" he replied before he pressed a tender kiss against my lips before he cuddled together. We both then fell into silence with very happy smiles on our faces - both of us obviously happy with the developments between us tonight.


	10. Epilogue

**Content warning or smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

"Well that was-" I started as he rolled off me and lay on my right hand side.

"Yes" he giggled.

"How was it for you?" I asked.

"Even better than I thought it would be" he advised with made a large grin spread across my face.

"Good" I answered. "Come here you" I said lovingly.

"What?" he questioned as I pulled him back to me and he snuggled back into my chest as we both were lying on our sides. I then started to think about what had happened tonight; yes a lot of things had changed tonight - but I wouldn't change a single thing.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Ben say and when I looked down at him I noticed that he looked concerned.

"Just about how everything has changed tonight" I explained.

"I see" he nodded. "Is that ok?" he asked and I noticed that something had changed in his eyes. I could tell that he was nervous in case I didn't enjoy it as much as him; even though my reaction to what he was doing with me should have been enough.

"It's more than ok Ben" I smiled. "Getting engaged and having sex with you-" I continued before I pressed a kiss against the top of his head. "Is defiantly not how I envisioned tonight ending; but I would never change it for the world" I finished lovingly.

"Me neither" he agreed as a large grin spread across his face.

"I just can't believe it" I stated.

"What?" he repeated.

"I have finally found it" I said.

"Found what?" he asked.

"What I was looking for" I urged.

"Mal please explain; you have me really confused" he advised as he looked up at me with a face of confusion.

"Ben I told you before that when we weren't together-" I started but stopped when I felt his arms tighten around me. "I was looking for a close substitute; Ben making love to you is something that will always be special to me" I continued. "Because it isn't just sex" I added. "I love you" I urged as I brushed my nose against his hair. "You are the only man that I have ever loved; having sex with you just then felt different. Even better than I even thought" I stated. "I didn't expect what just happened; it feel so different" I finished hoping that he would understand what I was trying to tell him.

"I think I know what you are trying to say" he replied as he slid his head forward and rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "I felt the same Mal" he smiled lovingly. "I didn't expect it either" he added as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What did you expect?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Well I thought it was going to be good-" he began. "Just not that good" he added. "It was perfect Mally" he smiled. "I can't wait to do it again" he smirked at me which caused us both to chuckle.

"Me neither" I agreed which made the room fall into silence.

"Mal" I heard Ben say.

"Yes?" I replied and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face. "Why are you smirking at me like that for?" I questioned in confusion.

"I just realised something-" he advised.

"Yes?" I repeated. "Care to share?" I pressed.

"I'm going to see this famous appetite of yours" he purred.

"Oh" I muttered as my eyes opened in realisation. "I suppose you are yes" I agreed.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised. "You probably didn't want to think about-" he started. "You know" he added. "After we have" he continued. "You know" he prompted.

"No not really" I advised. "But I will advise you on something Ben-" I advised hoping that this would reassure him. "I am a very horny person" I admitted. "I just hope my Beast can keep up" I flirted.

"Oh I think I can" he flirted back. "I'm going to crave you all the time" he advised boldly. "And I am going to want you all of the time" he said and I watched as lust started to entered back into his eyes.

"Is that a promise?" I flirted.

"No" he stated. "That's a guarantee" he winked at me.

"I see" I nodded. "Well-" I began. "I think it is time we carried on with our new favourite pass time; as someone is trying to hint at me that he's ready again" I flirted as I felt his member start to harden against me once more.

"Whoops!" he teased.

"Behave!" I mock scolded him. "You're not sorry" I smirked.

"Nope" he laughed. "But can you blame me?" he asked seductively.

"No" I answered. "Can you blame me?" I questioned.

"No" he chuckled before he crushed his lips against mine once more. The minutes then ticked by as we continued to run our hands over each other's bodies and somewhere in us making out Ben climbed back on top of me. "This time I take care of you" he said smugly as he looked down at me.

"If that is what you want?" I winked at him as I snaked my arms back around his waist.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm" I purred as I slowly looked him up and down. "Come and get me your Majesty" I purred and I watched as he took a deep breath in.

"Hmmm" he purred back at me before he pressed his lips against my neck, which caused shivers started to run down my spine. Ben then slowly made his way down my neck, onto my chest and back onto my breasts which made my breathing hitch; in all honesty I wanted Ben to just take me - but I knew that I couldn't rush him as he was still finding his technique. I then felt Right hand start to trail down my body and I groaned as he slowly parted my folds before he slid one finger in, slowly followed with another.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as he continued to work his fingers out of me. "Benny!" I panted as pleasure started to engulf my body. "Please!" I pleased.

"Yes?" he asked smugly.

"You know what I need" I whined as he continued.

"Yes" he added smugly as he quickened his fingers against me. "I believe you are ready my love" he teased.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as he pulled his fingers from me. "Ben please!" I begged causing him to chuckle; the change in Ben in the space of a few hours was a total turn on. He seemed to love the fact that I was begging him and needing him like this - and I always would!

"Just let me get a condom baby" he advised as he slid away from me.

"Ok my love" I replied as I watched as he got one out of his wallet and he quickly slid it onto himself.

"Here I come" he said playfully as he slid back to me and knelt in between my legs. "Ready or not" he teased as he guided himself into me before he bucked forward and entered me.

**"OH!"** we both cried out in pleasure. **"FUCK!"** I cried out as Ben started to slowly pull out of me.

"This time let's speed things up" he grinned as he started to quicken his thrusts against me. Every time he thrust sharply against me I cried out in pleasure; I heard him grunt above me and he quickly snapped his hips against mine as he started to pound even faster into me.

**"YES!"** I cried out. **"MORE!"** I groaned as he continued his erratic movements. I cupped his face in both of my hands and I pressed a kiss against his lips and when I pulled away I decided that I needed to ride my Beast again.

"Ben" I groaned.

"Yes?" he grunted.

"Let me ride you" I stated. "Please?" I begged and he nodded and rolled off me. I quickly straddled him and guided him back into me which caused us both to hiss in ecstasy.

"You're for it now" I warned him playfully as I continued to trust slowly and sensually against him.

"Uh oh" he muttered as a slow smirk spread across his face. I winked at him before I quickened my pace against him; and I enjoyed watching as he continued to moan, groan and chant my name in response. He then took both of his hands and he cupped my breasts and I couldn't help but sigh at the contact. He continued to lightly squeeze and grope my breasts as we continued to work our bodies quickly against each other's.

We both cried out each other's names as our releases hit us suddenly, hard and fast and I collapsed onto Ben as both of our breathing heaved. As we both tried to regulate our breathing I felt Ben pull the duvet over us; and we fell asleep in each other's arms - both very content with how our evening had ended.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you have enjoyed where I have gone with this story. I really enjoyed writing it and I believe that you will have enjoyed reading it, but you never know. The next parts of this series is getting posted after this story and I really can't wait to see what you think about what I have planned.**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**


End file.
